


Sex, Drugs and A Musical Mastermind

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Additional Warnings Apply, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Glitter, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Male Slash, Music, Musicians, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Sassy, Secret Identity, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Stalking, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John recently discovers that Sherlock is being stalked for quite sometime but does not know who or why this is happening, among a few other things. When his favorite pop singer comes to town,  Mr. Holmes cross paths and his life starts to change. People end being murdered left and right around him and not just in London and/or England. When John starts getting the same treatment as Sherlock, John and Sherlock team up to figure out this mystery.Could Sherlock's favorite pop singer be a part of what has been going?John and Sherlock were going to solve this, no matter what it takes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns finds out about on of Sherlock's secret obsessions and how much he really is a fan of Adam Lambert.

John walked into the flat with a pile of mail in both hands. Sherlock sat in his favorite chair with while a pair of headphones, looking at the screen of his laptop. The headphones weren't exactly the noise canceling kind but John still could not hear most of the music coming through them. As he walked past and behind Sherlock, John caught a glance of the screen on Sherlock's laptop and his eyes widened. Sherlock was listening to a music video but the genre of choice was not something that Sherlock never listened to before since he has known him. There was a man in the video holding a snake and wearing all black from head to toe. Even his hair and eyeliner was black, too. John could not see the singer's name because Sherlock was watching the video on full-screen mode but he knew who he was just from looking at him in the video. He has seen him before on TV.

“Since when do you listen to pop music?” John asked Sherlock loud enough so he could hear him. Sherlock jumped, slightly paused the video and looked at John, blushing.

“Don;t scare me like that! Wait...how did you know the genre of music I was listening to?” Sherlock replied, feeling curious.

“That's Adam Lambert in the video, right?” John asked. Sherlock's eye widened. Not because John knew who the artist is but because...he felt a little embarrassed.

“Sorry that you had to see this and yes, it is.” Sherlock said, turning around.

“Why are you sorry? There's nothing wrong with listening to pop music, Sherlock.” John asked.

“Because I never usually do this in front of you.” Sherlock told him.

“And you think you have been the same way since we met?” People and tastes change, that is a part of life that is going to happen sooner or later.” John said, reassuring him.

“I know.” Sherlock said back. John decided to let him in on a secret.

“In fact, you are not the only Adam Lambert here. I like his music, too.” John explained to him. Sherlock turned his again, feeling a bit happy..

“Really?” Sherlock asked. John smiled.

“Yes. His music pretty good.” John said.

“But are you a huge/hardcore fan, though like me.?” Sherlock asked.

“What do you mean by “hardcore” fan exactly.” John said. Sherlock put his laptop down on the coffee table in front of him and got up from his chair. He was sort of dreading what he was about to do but John was going to find out sooner or later and only one other person knows about what he was about to show John.

“Follow me. I think you need to see something.” Sherlock said back and then started heading towards the hallway. John followed him into Sherlock's room. Sherlock walked over to his bed and got on his knees besides it. He removed a medium sized, flat trunk from underneath. Sherlock put it on the bed then got from the floor and stood in front of it. He unhooked the hinges and opened it. John walked over to him and he looked inside the trunk. His eyes widened. Sherlock had his own mini collection of Adam Lambert merchandise going on. A few pins and some articles, magazines and/or magazine clippings in a couple of Ziploc bags that were different sizes, according to what was in them. He even also had a couple copies of Adam's CDs and a few bracelets in there, too. John looked up at Sherlock.

“My shirts and posters are in closet. I even have an outfit based on him. ...I do not know what it about him that has gotten me so excited and such when I see him or hear his voice.” Sherlock piped up.

“Why do I get the feeling that you feel ashamed about this? There's nothing wrong with who you feel about this man. I am curious where you got some of this stuff, though.” John asked. Sherlock blushed.

“Well..there _is_ another way that I do feel about him...” Sherlock muttered but his voice trailed off. John knew what Sherlock was talking about he was not going to say any thing. He did not want to make Sherlock feel more uncomfortable than he was was currently feeling.

“But what exactly makes you think that it is not a good thing?” john asked.

“I do not know but I am not going to stop being his fan, regardless. It may seem a bit childish on my part, yes but I am not like one of the crazy, stalking types of fans. I got the stuff mainly online and Mrs. Hudson always gives the magazines after she has read them or buys it for me when she sees one.” Sherlock said then decided to close the trunk and put it bag under the bed. A thought of sudden curiosity popped up in John's head.

“...Do you have a crush on him as well?” John asked. Sherlock slammed the top of the trunk. Sherlock turned his head to look at John, blushing.

“And what if I do...I mean, I don't! ….Okay...maybe a bit...yes.” Sherlock said, feeling a bit flustered. John smiled.

“So, Sherlock Holmes has a crush. That's adorable, to be honest.” John told him.

“No, it's not, John. I am a grown man! Nothing about me is “adorable”. Plus, I got better things I can think about than about him...and his voice...hips...well, his butt is also nice, too.” Sherlock's voice trailed off as the thoughts in his head got dirtier and dirtier as he thought about it. John walked over to him and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts.

“Sherlock, calm down. It is okay to be a fan and collect merchandise. It does not makes me think any less of you.” John told him.

“Thanks, John. ...Please do not tell any one about this. I already get enough shit from Anderson and others as it is. Mrs. Hudson already knows.” Sherlock said back.

“I won't and no problem.” John said. Both of them headed back into the living room after Sherlock put the trunk back under his bed.

Later that night, John was sitting at the desk, on his laptop, working on his blog while the TV played in the background (and Sherlock was watching it, of course). As the host was about to introduce the next guest, he looked over at Sherlock, who was very focused at the show at the moment. When the host, announced the guest, Sherlock's eyes widened and he grabbed a pillow. John smiled.

“John...did you know about this?” Sherlock asked.

“Actually, I did not know Adam was going to be on tonight. Why?” John replied. Sherlock held the pillow close to him.

“No reason.” Sherlock thought to himself. John let out a silent chuckle to him went back to working on his blog, looking at Sherlock from time to time. At one point as he was watching the interview, Sherlock made a certain look with his face, Sherlock out a delightful squeal but stopped when he realized he was doing it. John look at Sherlock, giggling.

“Did you just “fangirl”?” John asked. Sherlock buried his head into his pillow and nodded. He was not used to doing that around John, which John did not mind, actually. He liked seeing Sherlock happy.

“You are adorable.” John said. Sherlock did not say a word...well...he did not say it out loud, at least. On the inside, he was internally cussing himself out, feeling like a huge idiot. After the show ended, John decided go to sleep. John apologized to Sherlock before he went to bed but Sherlock was not mad at John, though. Embarrassed at himself a bit, yes but it had nothing to do with John. John was not against him nor making fun of him for it and Sherlock knew that. It's just John has never seen him like this before and it takes some getting used to, which is understandable.

The next morning, Sherlock decided to go out for a while to go clear his head about some things that have been on his mind and get some fresh air. Sherlock already was over yesterday and last night so it had nothing to do with those situations. After he ate a small breakfast, he got ready, left the flat and headed downtown.

 


End file.
